


Maharet's Tale

by Maharet_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassin Rogue Inquisitor, Confident Cullen Rutherford, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Might get more graphic, My First Fanfic, Some Fluff, who knows where this will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharet_Lavellan/pseuds/Maharet_Lavellan
Summary: So this is just a little drabble I started that I would like to eventually turn into a larger work. I do have a part 2 in the works so that will definitely happen. Basic back story is as follows... Maharet Lavellan is a Rogue Assassin that was raised by the Crows until she found out they were responsible for her family's murder. After killing her group in the night she ran. Eventually running into a convoy that was headed to the conclave. She posed as a servant so she could get a hot meal and some rest. Maharet thinks of the Inquisition as a way to make amends for her past as a crow and has hesitantly come to care a great deal for her new comrades. Following events in the game. We now find her the day after celebrating (a bit too much) becoming inquisitor and throwing herself at Cullen only to be rejected.This is my first Fan Fic and constructive criticism is most appreciated! Not sure if anyone will actually enjoy this but I had fun writing it and can't wait to write the following scene!





	Maharet's Tale

Maharet's Tale Maharet groaned from the throbbing in her temple. Just how much did I drink last night? She brought her knees up to her chest and pulled the warm furry cloak tighter around her shoulders. She inhaled the scent of oakmoss and woodfire. Mmmm...Cullen... Maharet's eyes flew open. Cullen??? What the? Why do I have Cullen's cloak? What in the Dales happened last night? Maharet took a peek behind her to be sure that she was in fact alone. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when she spied the empty space beside her. Groaning again, she tried to recall the previous night. She remembered celebrating with her team at the tavern... playing cards with Varric, toasting with Bull, dancing with Dorian and leaving... with CULLEN! Maharet flopped back down on her back, arm across her eyes... why can't I remember??? Maharet was in the process of going through the nights events when she was interupted by a knock at her door. The noise stabbed at her temple.

"Go away!" she yelled. "No visitors!" 

She heard a muffled argument and her door flew open. Her guard was apologizing profusely as Dorian sauntered into her room. "Tsk. Tsk. Maharet, you do look simply dreadful." Dorian scrunched up his nose. "and you smell even worse." He turned to the guard. "You there. Send for a bath. No need to heat the water. I'll take care of that." He turned back to Maharet. "What would you do without me?" 

"I'm in no mood Dorian." Maharet tried to ignore him by hiding under her pillow. 

"Oh but you were last night...at least from what I've heard. Your Commander, unfortunately...not so much." Dorian sat on the end of her bed. "But I'm sure you don't need me to recap your pitiful display last night." Dorian raised his eyebrow at Maharet who was now peeking out from under her pillow.

"What exactly are you talking about?" She said slowly but firmly.

Dorian did not answer right away, instead he stood and began preparing the percolator for coffee. Using his magic he heated the water to boiling and the wonderful aroma began to fill the room. Once the coffee was ready he poured a cup and brought it to his friend who was now at least, sitting up in her bed.

"Where would you like me to begin, my little sex kitten?" Dorian chuckled to himself, knowing full well that Maharet was as inexperienced as they come. "The part where you threw your self at our respectfully delicious commander or when you berated him for not being a cretin and taking advantage of you in your intoxicated state?" 

Maharet groaned, her head hitting the headboard. She closed her eyes, the events of last night slowly coming back to her. Cullen was kind enough to escort her back to her quarters. It was snowing and he wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm. Emboldened by liquor she propositioned him...quite forcefully if she recalled correctly. When he politly declined, she was hurt and embarrassed. She lashed out at him. Maharet winced as she remembered her stinging insult...You're nothing but a cowardly lamb in lion's clothing! She slammed the door in his face.

"All coming back to you, is it? I only know what I've learned from your guard last night. Oh don't worry, he only informed me due to the truth serum I slipped him. He really is quite loyal to you...and he is scared shitless of your commander." Dorian chuckled. "Your secret should be safe...but how are we going to manage damage control with Prince Charming?" Dorian's thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. "Ah... that must be the bath! Come now, let's get you cleaned up!" Dorian clapped his hands and went to the door. The bath was brought in and filled. Dorian used a simple spell to heat the water to steaming. Maharet undressed and slid into the hot water. 

"Ahhh" she sighed. "Much better." She could feel her muscles relaxing and her headache easing. She had forgotten Dorian was still in her chambers and was startled to hear another knock on her door. Before Maharet could reply, her friend Dorian was already at the door and addressing the guard. 

"The inquisitor does not wish to be disturbed."

The guard stammered his response. "A message Sir...from the Commander." The guard held out a rolled parchment. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Oh really! How very interesting!" Dorian snatched up the message, thanked the guard and sauntered over to Maharet. "Whatever could the Commander want?" Dorian stroked his moustache. "Do you think he's changed his mind and wants to take you up on your offer?"

"Give me that!" Maharet grabbed the rolled parchment from Dorian and unrolled it.

Inquisitor Lavellan,

Please come to my office at your earliest convenience.

Respectfully, 

Cullen 

P.S. I believe you have something that belongs to me.

Maharet let the message drop and slowly slid into the bath, submerging her head. Dorian was just becoming concerned about the length of time she was under the water when she popped her head out and gasped for a breath of air. 

"This is not good" was all she could exclaim. 

"There, there. It can't be all that bad and you can't avoid him forever. Better get it out of the way now than having to face him for the first time at the war table. Do you think Lilianna already knows...I bet Lilianna already knows..." 

"Ugh." was all Maharet could muster as a response. 

"Well now. Let's at least have you looking presentable..." Dorian washed Maharet's hair for her then rumaged through her clothes. "I can't believe you keep your clothing crammed into a chest like this! Do you not own a dress?"

"I'm an assasin Dorian...the goal is to NOT be noticed. But I don't expect you to understand that." 

With a wave of his hand he dewrinkled some light tan leather breeches, a white blouse and and leather vest. "Well this should at least accentuate your more *ahem* finer qualities." The breeches did fit her like a glove and the white blouse fell off her shoulders rather suductively. The leather vest showed off her curves rather nicely. Dorian had washed her auburn hair and pulled it up in a messy ponytail with tendrils framing her face. Maharet had large ears even by Elven standards and they were even more pronounced with her hair pulled up. Dorian said that they made her look exotic. Maharet snorted a laugh at the thought. He attempted to apply some make up but Maharet had to draw the line somewhere.

After some more coffee, some toasted bread and a pep talk from Dorian, Maharet was ready to face the Commander.

You are the leader of the inquisition! You faced Corypheus and didn't die! You are technically Cullen's superior! It is utterly ridiculous for you to be feeling so nervous! 

Maharet made her way out of her quarters. It was well past noon and Skyhold was bustling with people. She decidely to be a little stealthy to avoid and unwanted conversations. She was on mission. She had almost made it through the great hall unnoticed when a fellow rogue spied her. 

"And just exactly where are you sneaking off to?" 

Varric. 

"I'm not sneaking off to anywhere. I just have a headache from last night and don't feel like socializing." Maharet retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have Inquisition business to attend to."

She stormed by her friend but was able to catch his tease. 

"Oh yes, don't keep Curly waiting. It makes him grumpy." The dwarf laughed to himself as he went back to his paperwork.

Obviously I am not keeping my companions busy enough if they are all so concerned about my love life...or lack there of.. Maharet cut through Solas's study. Thankfully the apostate was not there. He annoyed her more than anyone. Well, maybe not more than Vivienne. 

The brisk mountain air assaulted her as she stepped outside. The fresh air felt so amazing that she momentarily let go of the feeling of dread that had been hanging over her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She was most content when out in nature. Even though she was within Skyhold's walls, the mountain views that surrounded the stronghold made her feel as if it were, in fact part of the mountains themselves. She exhaled, opened her eyes and focused on the door to Cullen's office.


End file.
